


Let's Get Lost in Santorini!

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: Paparazzi [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Trip - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liburan berdua sudah biasa, menyesatkan diri secara terpisah, itu yang tak biasa. Bella, dengan idenya, mengantarkan dia dan Antonio pada perjalanan sederhana namun menghadiahi mereka banyak hal di Santorini. {edited}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Lost in Santorini!

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: **sebuah pelurusan**. karena ada rentang waktu pembuatan Paparazzi dan fanfik ini, aku sempat berganti ship dan kemudian tanpa sadar menuliskan ausviet instead of chuviet di LGLIS. XD jadi aku mau membuat pelurusan untuk menutupi plothole. solusi lain jika ingin menganggapnya logis: diibaratkan yang ini adalah vietnam selatan, dan yang di paparazzi itu vietnam utara. karena secara historis mereka pernah terpisah dan vietnam utara itu deket sama china dan vietnam selatan adalah pihak yang dibela australia (juga amerika), maka kita bisa masukkan ke hetalia sebagai dua tokoh yang berbeda.
> 
> nah, to make it clear, it is china/north vietnam and australia/south vietnam. got it? thank you!

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing** : (mainly) Spain/Belgium, others.  **Genre** : Romance/Family,  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : AU, rather a 'side' story of Paparazzi .

_(Liburan berdua sudah biasa, menyesatkan diri secara terpisah, itu yang tak biasa. Bella, dengan idenya, mengantarkan dia dan Antonio pada perjalanan sederhana namun menghadiahi mereka banyak hal di Santorini.)_

* * *

.

"Kalian memang pasangan gila," Elizaveta mengambil sebuah  _sweater_  di bagian atas tumpukan rak kedua di lemari. Pakaian yang selalu Bella pakai ke manapun. "Yang ini dibawa atau tidak?"

"Oh, itu—" Bella mengetukkan jari pada sebuah tas kecil bening yang berisi perlengkapan rias ala kadarnya. "Bawa saja. Kalau-kalau Antonio mengajakku jalan-jalan di malam hari setelah misi selesai, hi hi~"

Elizaveta kemudian melemparkan sweater itu ke dalam koper kecil Bella, mendarat sempurna di atas lipatan sebuah jeans. Bella bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan gumaman pelan. Sahabatnya memandangi dia lama-lama, kemudian ketika mereka bertemu mat, "Sekali lagi, Bella, kalian cukup gila."

Bella tertawa jenaka. "Sesekali menjadi berbeda itu keren."

* * *

Ketika roda pesawat menyentuh landasan, Bella tersentak lalu terbangun. Dia langsung duduk tegak dan melirik ... oh, Antonio pun masih tertidur. Bella tersenyum sambil menggeleng. Antonio tidak pernah berubah soal kebiasaan tidur yang lebih layak disebut hibernasi itu; tidak akan bangun kecuali dua hal: dibangunkan atau dunia telah berubah.

Aha, cuaca Yunani hari ini cerah. Langitnya bersih dan awan-awannya bersahabat. Suasana Santorini sepertinya menyambutnya dengan baik. Bella meregangkan tangannya jauh-jauh ke depan, sembari menghafalkan apa saja ketentuan  _misi_  kali ini.

* * *

Bella mengencangkan tali ranselnya. Dia hanya tertidur sebentar tadi malam, dan dia sudah bisa tersenyum lebar di tepi jalan, beberapa langkah dari gerbang penginapan. Sementara tunangannya, yang tidur lebih pulas dan lama dibandingkan dirinya tadi malam, masih menguap-nguap dengan sudut mata berisi bulir air yang hampir jatuh.

"Ayoooo!" Bella menepuk kedua pundak Antonio dari belakang, kemudian memijatnya dengan main-main. "Semangat, semangat! Cepat buka matamu lebar-lebaaaar!"

"Hoaaahm—oke, oke ..."

Bella pun pindah ke depan Antonio, menangkup kedua pipinya sambil ditepuk-tepuknya, "Bangun! Buka mata! Ingat, siapa yang kalah harus—"

"Aku tahu, Manis," Antonio nyengir lebar hingga matanya menghilang dan geligi putihnya tampil seperti barisan mutiara.

Bella tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, ini saatnya," ia pun berdiri di samping Antonio, sekali lagi meregangkan tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi.

"Siap?"

Bella mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa di tepi laut," Antonio pun mengacak rambut Bella, menyempatkan diri sekali mengecup pelipisnya. "Satu, dua ..."

" _Let's get lost in Santorini_!" pekik Bella, yang kemudian berlari kecil ke arah kiri, sambil berpaling ia melambaikan tangan, "Selamat bersenang-senang, 'Tonio! Kutunggu hasilnya!"

Antonio hanya berjalan mundur, masih menghadap Bella, ia hormat dua jari sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya, " _¡Adiós!_ "

Setelah Bella cukup jauh berlari, akhirnya Antonio pun juga berlari, meninggalkan area penginapan dengan senyum lebar.

* * *

Pilihan pertama Bella adalah Ammoudi. Masih pukul delapan ketika dia tiba di sana, dan hanya beberapa kedai yang telah buka. Dia berkeliling, mencari tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk dokumentasi. Belum banyak turis dan pengunjung domestik di sana, dan ia pikir misinya juga belum bisa dimulai sekarang.

Tidak dia tahu seberapa lama dia menghabiskan waktu bersama kameranya dan lagu-lagu  _country_  lewat salah satu telinganya, karena ketika dia berhasil mengambil foto pemukiman yang bersisian dengan laut yang dia pikir adalah terbaik dari yang terbaik, rupanya restoran di sampingnya telah siap. Pelayan telah selesai mengepel teras dan tanda 'buka' telah dipajang—dalam alfabet Yunani dan bahasa Inggris di bagian bawahnya.

Ammoudi adalah surganya makanan laut, begitu yang dia dengar dari salah satu teman kantornya yang pernah berkunjung ke sini. Senada dengan rekomendasi dari beberapa situs  _trip advisor_  yang sudah khatam ia jelajahi dari awal merencanakan ini.

Bella bahkan sudah menghafalkan beberapa frasa bahasa Yunani untuk memudahkannya berinteraksi di sini.

Dia tersenyum ketika bertemu mata dengan salah satu pelayan. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku paling sudut. Meja-meja kayu berjejer, berkilat tertimpa matahari. Seperti ada wangi laut, namun Bella tak terlalu mengacuhkannya.

Bella membuka mulut—tapi tiba-tiba saja dia terpaku. Kata-kata yang sudah ia hafalkan malah hilang tanpa sedikit pun jejak bahkan petunjuk. Dia kemudian hanya terkekeh menahan malu, " _Good morning_."

 _Waitress_  itu tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur memberikan buku menu, " _Kaliméra sas_ , selamat pagi."

Mata Bella berbinar cerah melihat daftar menu  _seafood_  yang begitu cerah dan beragam. Dia langsung melupakan soal kalori, lemak dan lain sebagainya. Selama itu liburan dan hanya dilakukan sesekali, kenapa tidak?

" _Fish soup, shrimp with orange and ouzo sauce, lobster pasta_.  _Orange juice_."

Pelayan mengangguk.

Bella melakukan hal serupa, pelayan menarik buku tersebut dengan sopan lalu pergi.

Turis-turis mulai ramai berdatangan. Sudah pukul sembilan rupanya. Ia melirik ke sana-ke mari. Beberapa turis juga singgah ke tempat tersebut, dan tak sedikit yang duduk di sekitar dia. Ia mengeluarkan _handycam_ , memastikan baterianya terisi penuh. Dinyalakannya dan dia mulai merekam.

Sedikit tentang sekitar, kemudian kamera diarahkannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Halo! Ini persinggahan pertamaku. Antonio, kau sudah melakukan apa saja? Semoga saja tidak mendahuluiku," ia menjulurkan lidah dengan jenaka, lalu tertawa kecil. "Aku sedang berada di salah satu restoran dan siap untuk sarapan. 'Tonio, makan sarapan yang sehat, ya! Sebutkan saja menu yang kausukai di situ, nanti aku akan belajar memasakkannya untukmu. Istri yang baik bagusnya bisa memasak, 'kan? Okeee, sampai jumpa di video berikutnya~"

Sekian menit setelah Bella menekan tombol 'stop', pelayan datang dengan senampan penuh makanan. " _Kalí óreksi_."

"Terima kasih!"

Dimulai dengan satu kali seruput untuk jus jeruk, sarapan yang Bella anggap seperti makan siang besar itu pun dimulai.

* * *

Selesai makan, Bella berdiri sebentar di depan pagar pendek restoran. Sambil memain-mainkan ujung tali ransel hitamnya, ia memandangi sekeliling. Sesekali memicing.

Merasa belum menemukan sasaran yang tepat, Bella pun berjalan menyusuri sekitar. Ia banyak melihat orang lokal saja, yang membawa ikan, membawa barang-barang dari pasar, dan beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian.

Namun ketika melihat sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan yang berpakaian seperti turis—topi dan ransel—dia menghampiri sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya tapi daripada kita seperti orang bodoh di sini, ayo cari makan saja!"

Bella terkikik dalam hati mendengar si perempuan memakai bahasa Prancis.  _Ini mudah_ , pikirnya.

"Hmmm, baiklah. Mau makan apa?"

Si perempuan mengembuskan napas lega. Bella melirik, si lelaki cuma tersenyum pada pacarnya. Tampaknya masalah sudah selesai di antara mereka.

"Um, hai. Maaf."

Keduanya menoleh.

"Kalau kalian mau makan, aku punya rekomendasi tempat yang menyediakan makanan yang enak sekali!"

"Oh, ya?" si perempuan dengan antusias langsung berbalik dan mendekati Bella. "Di sebelah mana? Apa harganya murah?"

"Di sebelah sana—" Bella menunjuk lalu menyebutkan nama restoran yang baru dia datangi. "Sebelumnya, apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu dari kalian? Maaf kalau mengganggu kalian dan membuat kalian membuang waktu," Bella menggaruk pipinya. "Tapi ini bukan hal yang sia-sia, kok. Bagaimana?"

Si perempuan melirik pacarnya. Mereka bertukar anggukan dan tampaknya tak ada masalah dengan itu.

"Kau dari ... Prancis jugakah?" dia mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Monique. Dan ini pacarku—ah, maksudku tunanganku—yang kadang-kadang menyebalkan, Fiorenzo."

"Bella," balasnya, "Aku dari Belgia, omong-omong. Tapi tinggal di Berlin. Um—maaf menanyakan hal yang agak sensitif, kapan kalian akan menikah? Apa dalam waktu dekat?"

"Menurut rencana, musim gugur ini," Monique menjawab dengan ringan. Sesaat, dia mengangkat bahu, melirik pada Fiorenzo yang tampaknya hanya tertawa dalam hati—cuma ada senyuman ramah di bibirnya.

"Berarti kalian sudah melakukan persiapan? Uhm ... menurut kalian ..." Bella menggigit bibirnya sebentar, melirik ke kiri untuk memikirkan dan memantapkan pertanyaannya sebentar. "Dalam mempersiapkan itu, hal yang paling harus diperhatikan ... apa?"

Monique mengangkat alis, "Kau juga akan menikah, ya?"

"Ya," Bella mengangguk cepat. "Rencanaku adalah akhir musim semi. Paling lambat musim panas ini. Aku sedang dalam suatu misi, he he."

"Wah, seharusnya kami yang bertanya padamu," Monique hanya tersenyum tipis, namun matanya berkilat menunjukkan keakraban.

"Percaya atau tidak, kami belum melakukan apa-apa kecuali soal desain undangan. Kami sama-sama sibuk dan baru sekarang mendapatkan kesempatan untuk cuti beberapa hari ... lalu kami memanfaatkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan rencana pernikahan itu."

Kening Monique berkerut.

"Maksudku—ya, kami sedang dalam misi," Bella membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya. "Nanti akan kujelaskan."

"Oh, berarti kami memang harus menjawabnya," Monique menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Jadi, Fio, apa yang harus kita lakukan, hm?"

"Menulis daftar," Fiorenzo tertawa, "Setidaknya itu mengurangi kemungkinan kau melewatkan hal yang penting."

Monique memutar bola mata, "Ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu. Ingat komitmenmu. Aku sudah diberitahu oleh banyak orang—dan aku sudah mulai mengalaminya sendiri—bahwa ketika kau mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk acaramu sendiri, namun segalanya dibagi berdua—dua ide, dua selera, dua keinginan, dan itu artinya: permasalahan yang dua kali lipat."

Fiorenzo hanya mengangguk-angguk di sampingnya.

"Itu akan menimbulkan banyak perselisihan. Hal kecil malah bisa berkembang jadi hal besar dan persiapanmu akan kacau. Padahal yang kaubuat itu adalah acara penting yang harus nyaris sempurna. Saat itulah ... komitmen yang harus kauingat. Itu baru tahap awal ... akan ada lebih banyak masalah di masa depan—kalau kau menyerah di awal dan menggagalkan segalanya, kau tidak akan berhasil di masa depan."

Bella mendengarkan dengan saksama, tak jarang mengangguk untuk setiap kalimat. Ia pun menjentikkan jarinya ketika Monique telah selesai. Dengan lekas dia keluarkan perekam video dari saku depan ransel—yang dia jangkau dengan satu tangan.

"Aku sangat mengerti ..." Bella menghidupkannya, lalu berdiri di samping Monique. Kameranya diarahkan ke mereka bertiga, "Sebelumnya, maaf, ya. Ini harus kurekam untuk sesuatu."

Benda itu pun mulai berfungsi. Bella melambaikan tangan seperti sebelumnya.

"Hai~ aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar Ammoudi dan bertemu dengan pasangan yang serasi ini! Monique dan Fiorenzo. Mereka memberitahu bahwa hal terbaik yang harus kaupertahankan di awal memulai hidup barumu adalah dengan menjaga komitmen dan tidak menyerah pada masalah-masalah kecil yang timbul di awal. Persiapan pernikahan tidak akan mudah—jika kau sudah merasakan itu sebagai masalah besar dan ingin menggagalkan segalanya, bagaimana dengan masa depan?"

Monique tersenyum kaku di depan kamera, dan Fiorenzo nyengir sambil membentuk tanda  _peace_  dengan tangan kanannya.

"'Tonio, dengar itu? Jangan pernah menyerah pada masalah apapun, sekecil atau sebesar apapun itu, ya? Terlebih masalah di antara kita berdua. Salam sayang dari Ammoudi!"

Dan rekaman pun diakhiri. Bella kembali ke tempatnya semula sambil menutup  _handycam_  tersebut. Dengan tangkas dia memasukkannya ke dalam tas, kemudian mengeluarkan benda lain.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku," Bella menyerahkan sebuah kado dari karton yang dibentuk bungkus permen. Pita ungu mudanya begitu cerah, begitu cantik dengan kartonnya yang berwarna ungu tua. Sebuah gulungan lain berwarna hijau toska berpita merah magenta juga disertakan.

"Apa ini?" Monique mengambil yang berbentuk bungkus permen, yang gulungan dia berikan pada Fiorenzo.

"Hadiah. Di dalamnya ada sesuatu yang bisa kalian pajang di manapun kalian mau. Dan yang itu," Bella memaksudkan apa yang dipegang Fiorenzo, "Undangan pernikahanku. Mungkin kalian tidak bisa datang, tapi anggap saja itu bentuk penghargaanku. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kalian ternyata bisa datang."

Monique dan Fiorenzo berpandangan.

"Jadi ... yang tadi ..."

"Itu bagian dari misiku bersama Antonio," dia tersenyum jenaka. Dua jarinya terangkat. "Di dalam hadiah ada kontakku, bisa hubungi aku lewat sana kapan saja, kalau kalian berniat meneruskan perkenalan ini. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya—maaf merepotkan—dan selamat menikmati Yunani!"

Bella tersenyum sebagai penutup, kemudian mengangguk pada mereka—dan berlari pergi. Ranselnya terhempas-hempas di punggung.

Monique menatap Fiorenzo—menumpahkan keheranannya ke sana.

"Kenapa, hm?"

"... Dia orang yang detil, ya," ia membalik-balik kado permen itu, lalu membuka pitanya. Mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah jam pasir kecil dengan isi berwarna hijau tua. "Sepertinya dia juga penuh rahasia."

"Mm. Aku jadi ingin tahu apa yang dia lakukan dengan rekaman tadi. Sepertinya menarik."

"Seperti yang kubilang, kepalanya pasti penuh ide yang detil."

* * *

Antonio menemukan satu roti untuk sarapan. Si penjual, yang bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan terbata-bata, bilang bahwa namanya  _paximathia_. Butuh tiga kali untuk Antonio agar bisa mendengar dan mengejanya dengan jelas. Tapi, masa bodoh dengan ejaan selama rasanya enak dan ... tentu saja, memenuhi asupan untuk perut yang lapar.

Lelaki itu kurang yakin dengan pilihannya, sayangnya dia kehabisan pilihan. Ammoudi, yang menyediakan tempat terbuka untuk para turis berikut makanannya, telah diambil Bella dan tentu saja, merebutnya akan membuat masalah lain muncul.

Tetapi dia terus saja berjalan. Yposkafo bukan pilihan yang buruk, begitu sugesti Bella.  _Kau akan melihat deretan rumah kaldera yang mungkin saja akan membuatmu tertarik untuk menyewa di kali berikutnya kita liburan ke sini!_

Sambil mengunyah dan sesekali menyelanya dengan meminum susu cokelat yang dia beli di sebuah kedai yang ditunggui oleh anak kecil, Antonio berjalan menuju Yposkafo. Ada beberapa pejalan kaki sepertinya, dan matanya dengan teliti memilah-milah, mana yang lokal dan mana yang turis.

 _Bella sedang apa_ ,  _ya_. Dia menggigit seporsi besar. Matanya masih melirik, mencari dan menjelajah dengan hasrat tinggi. Mana mungkin dia rela kalah dari Bella, 'kan?

Dia berhenti sebentar di tepian jalan itu, matanya terpaku ke kiri. Terpeta di sisi lain trotoar itu, beberapa orang sedang bersandar di dinding bangunan, dan dua di antaranya berwajah asing. Yang perempuan sedang berjongkok, dan si laki-laki di sampingnya menghadap padanya sambil sedikit membungkuk dan bersandar pada dinding.

Menggunakan taktik yang sudah dia sepakati dengan Bella ketika merencanakan semua ini, dia bersiul-siul. Dekati pelan-pelan, dengarkan sedikit, timbrung jika waktunya tepat. Jangan terlalu akrab, tapi jangan pernah perlihatkan sikap kaku atau canggung.

"Kita bisa kembali ke hotel kalau mau ..."

"Tidak mauuu," geleng si perempuan. "Aku tetap mau ke sana, jalan-jalan~ boleh, ya? Ya? Ya?"

"Tapi kau kelelahan ..."

"Hanya sebentar, Kiku-kun," dia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti seorang pelari. "Aku bisa!"

Laki-laki itu, yang wajahnya menahan khawatir sejak tadi, makin terlihat takut, "Kau juga belum makan ..."

"Mmm, iya, sih," dia mengetukkan jarinya di dagu. "Aku lupa. He he. Jadi ... makan apa yang enak di sekitar sini, ya?"

"Ah—kalau boleh," Antonio langsung menyambar, sedetik kemudian dia sadar bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang cukup memalukan. Sepertinya ini salah, dan jika ada Bella di sini, pasti punggung Antonio adalah sasaran tamparannya.

"Eh?"

Lelaki di samping perempuan itu turut menengok.

"Aa—maksudku—aku mau menyarankan ini ..." dia mengangkat sisa roti dan susu yang masih ada di tangannya. "Ini enak. Rotinya namanya ...  _pa_...  _paxa—_ eh,  _paximathia_! Ya! Dan susu ini enak sekali, gurih dan manisnya tidak keterlaluan. Bisa dicoba, di sebelah sana."

Dua orang itu berpandangan. Antonio juga masih menatap mereka berdua. Sembilan puluh persen Antonio yakin, mereka orang Asia.

Yang perempuan terlihat sangat familiar. Tetapi Antonio tak tahu kapan dia pernah bertemu atau setidaknya melihat wajahnya.

"Oh, terima kasih," yang perempuan membungkuk hormat.  _Nah, 'kan—Asia sekali_. "Kiku-kun mau?" dia berpaling dan mengganti bahasa. Bahasa Inggrisnya cukup baik menurut Antonio.

"Aa—bo-boleh," lelaki itu menjawab dengan bahasa Inggris tapi sangat kaku dan pengejaannya melenceng. Antonio memaklumi dengan senyuman.

"Ayo," ajak Antonio, melangkah duluan namun setelahnya sejenak menunggu mereka agar bisa berjalan sejajar.

Si perempuan yang ramah dan suaranya sedikit seperti anak kecil itu pun memulai pembicaraan—bagi Antonio dia agak terlihat seperti Bella yang begitu mudah berinteraksi dengan orang asing sekalipun, "Kau juga turis? Dari mana?"

"Aku orang Spanyol," Antonio menghabiskan sisa roti terakhirnya, mengunyah sambil menjawab. "Tapi aku tinggal di Berlin. Aku bekerja di sana."

"Hooo," dia mengangguk-anggun. Rambutnya berayun, terutama bagian yang mencuat dengan uniknya itu. Antonio menahan senyum memperhatikan rambut itu—mirip sekali dengan yang dimiliki adik sepupunya dan kembarannya, tetapi yang ini jauh lebih lucu, pikirnya.

"Eh, eh, kenalkan," dia menyambung, "Aku Mei. Dan ini—ehm, pacar— _sssh,_ baruku, Kiku-kun."

"Senang mendengarnya. Aku Antonio," alis Antonio bergerak mendekat satu sama lain, "sepertinya ... aku pernah melihatmu. Di televisi atau ... Youtube, ya?"

Mei kelihatan kaget. Membuka mulut sebentar, lalu menutupnya lagi. Berlindung di balik tawa yang garing, "Mungkin kau salah orang, he he. Ya 'kan, Kiku-kun?"

Kiku cuma mengiyakan dengan anggukan. Antonio anggap itu anggukan keraguan.

"Kalian dari mana?"

"Oh, aku—aku sama sepertimu. Semacam ... ah, ha ha, sebutlah ekspatriat. Aku bekerja di Jepang, tapi tempat asalku adalah Taiwan. Sedangkan Kiku, asli orang Jepang."

Antonio mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat, kening masih agak berkerut dan pandangan tak lepas dari keduanya, terutama Mei. "Aku tidak yakin aku salah—kau pasti Wang Mei, idola dari Jepang itu!" dia nyengir lebar. "Pacar sepupuku, seorang anak SMA yang imut itu, suka artis-artis dari Asia terutama Jepang. Dan aku pernah melihat koleksi videonya waktu mereka berdua menginap di rumahku, ha ha. Ya, 'kan?"

Mei lalu mengibaskan jarinya di depan bibir seraya ber-sssh ria. Ada rasa khawatir yang jelas sekali menopengi wajahnya. "Iya—itu memang aku, tapi tolong jangan keras-keras, ya? Aku sedang liburan secara pribadi di sini."

Antonio menengok, memperhatikan seseorang yang tak pernah ikut menimpali sedari tadi. Dia terlihat sopan, tidak menghindari tatapan mata, tapi Antonio tiba-tiba langsung kehilangan ide ketika melihat wajahnya saja. "Jadi ... artis ini sudah punya pacar, ya? Apa kau juga artis?"

Kiku menggeleng dengan lekas.

"Bukan. Dia bukan orang industri hiburan. Dia akan bekerja di sini setelah ini—dan aku menyempatkan diri untuk liburan bersamanya sebelum melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Dia ... pengusaha. Tapi belum terlalu tua, kok, he he."

Wajah Kiku terlihat merah, Antonio tertawa. "Baiklah, itu tokonya. Setelah kalian selesai, bisa minta tolong, kah?"

"Apa itu? Katakan saja?" senyum Mei mengembang.

"Aku butuh kalian untuk sebuah pertanyaan. Silahkan sarapan saja dulu, he he he."

Mei berpandangan dengan Kiku, lalu mereka sama-sama mengangguk, namun hanya Mei yang menjawab, "Oke!"

* * *

Kembali lagi pada Antonio, Kiku tiba-tiba menahan Mei sebentar. Mengelapkan ujung mulutnya yang masih dilepoti sisa  _marmalade_  yang bercampur dengan susu.

Antonio sudah siap dengan _handycam_  di tangannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya ketika berhadapan, tiba-tiba bingung harus mengatakan apa terlebih dahulu.

"Katakan saja, Antonio-san."

Setelah menarik napas satu kali, Antonio akhirnya yakin, "Begini, kalian katanya akan berhubungan jarak jauh, 'kan? Dan kau juga bilang bahwa kalian bekerja di bidang yang sangat berbeda. Jadi ... apa ada saran tentang hubungan yang berbeda jauh seperti itu?"

Mulut Mei tidak tertutup ketika dia memroses pertanyaan Antonio. "Kau wartawan, ya?" ia menahan senyum.

Antonio melihat pada kamera di tangannya—dan baru sadar soal asal-muasal asumsi itu. "Bu-bukaaan! Aku cuma sedang dalam sebuah misi yang kulakukan bersama tunanganku. Akan kuceritakan sedikit kalau bagian ini sudah selesai."

Lagi-lagi, Mei tertawa. "Mmmmm~ sebenarnya kami baru pacaran sekitar ... tiga hari."

"—Ha?"

Mei meyakinkan dengan anggukan. "Kami baru dekat belakangan ini saja. Walau sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak lama, tapi kami baru bertemu muka, berbicara, dan berinteraksi dengan bebas sekarang ini."

Antonio terperangah untuk beberapa detik, yang kemudian mengantarkannya pada satu kesimpulan, "Dia penggemarmu, ya?"

Mei tergelak, "Iya, ha ha ha! Dan kukira itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan darimu. Apapun perbedaan yang ada, kalau kau merasa bahwa dia takdirmu dan kau bisa menjadi bagian dari dirinya, kenapa memikirkan banyak hal dan membuat repot hubungan yang sudah ada?"

Mata Antonio bergerak liar, seolah mencari sesuatu padahal dia sudah menemukannya secara sempurna di depannya sendiri.

"Yang paling kaubutuhkan dalam perbedaan dan jarak yang jauh hanya kepercayaan, Antonio-san. Percaya bahwa setelah jauh ... ada 'dekat' ... dan setelah merasakan perbedaan ... kau akan merasakan persamaan."

"Hmmm ..." Antonio bergumam, lalu dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyuman puas dia menyalakan kameranya, dan berdiri di samping Kiku. "Maaf mengganggu kalian sedikit lagi, tapi—oh, hai! Bella, aku sudah bertemu dengan misi pertamaku! Mei dan Kiku. Kau pasti mengenal Mei kalau kau tahu apa saja yang Lily sukai, he he. Mmm, mereka bilang soal kepercayaan. Bahwa aku tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan hal negatif dan hanya perlu percaya."

"Karena kepercayaan yang tulus tidak akan membawamu pada rasa sakit!" Mei tiba-tiba menimpali sambil ber- _peace_  di depan kamera dan mengedipkan satu mata. "Justru prasangka yang akan memburukkan hati dan hubungan kalian!"

Antonio kaget, tapi lantas dia tertawa senang menyambutnya. Kiku cuma tersenyum begitu tipis, tapi tangannya yang menggandeng bahu Mei mengatakan lebih banyak hal daripada bibirnya yang hanya terkatup diam.

"Nah, itu katanya. Saran yang bagus, ya? Ayo kita lakukan juga!  _Te amo, mi corazon_!"

Antonio maju lagi setelah menyelesaikannya. Sebuah kotak kecil bersama dengan gulungan dia berikan pada Mei setelah memasukkan kameranya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan tunanganku musim ini juga," dia sumringah ketika bercerita. "Dan kami akan mengumpulkan video yang kami dapatkan selama bertualang di pulau ini. Dia yang memiliki ide ini, he he. Dan itu ucapan terima kasihku. Buka saja nanti—dan gulungannya, undangan pernikahanku. Tidak apa jika kalian tidak bisa datang, tetapi anggaplah itu pertanda bahwa aku sangat senang mengenal kalian. Terima kasih banyak, ya! Aku akan lanjut ke sana!" tunjuknya ke arah daerah Yposkafo.

"Ow—kami yang berterima kasih!" Mei yang tak sabar langsung mengintip isi kotak. Sepasang gantungan kunci dengan hiasan angsa berpita merah jambu—dia langsung memekik gemas menemukannya. "Terima kasih banyak, Antonio-san! Salam untuk pacarmu!" dia berteriak, sebab Antonio telah cukup jauh meninggalkan mereka. "Semoga kalian langgeng!"

"Kalian juga!" adalah teriakan balasan dari Antonio, sebelum dia menghilang di antara beberapa pejalan kaki.

"Dia begitu bersemangat," Kiku berujar pelan.

"Aku seperti bisa melihat matahari darinya," Mei memasukkan hadiah barusan ke tasnya, salah satu angsanya ia sisipkan ke saku kemeja Kiku. "Siapa ya tadi—Bella? Nama pacarnya. Pasti beruntung memilikinya."

Kiku menatap Mei dari ujung mata.

"Ha ha ha—iya, Kiku-kun, aku juga beruntung memilikimu."

Mengulum senyum, lelaki itu mengalihkan wajah, "Aku yang lebih beruntung."

* * *

Bella tiba di tempat yang terlihat agak sepi itu setelah mencoba roti khas Yunani dengan saus  _marmalade_  yang sedari dulu ingin ia coba.

Museum Prasejarah Santorini; Museum Thira. Dia sudah menyiapkan uang untuk tiket dan itu membuatnya tidak perlu lama-lama di tempat penukaran. Segera dia masuk, kali ini misi ganda. Misi seperti sebelumnya, juga misi untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadinya. Sebelum terjebak di dunia keuangan—dan ia akhirnya memang mencintainya—dia begitu ingin menjadi kurator atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan bekerja di museum. Santai, ia pikir, dan setiap hari berurusan dengan benda-benda bersejarah nan kuno, tidak perlu memusingkan banyak hal.

Tetapi, hasrat lama tetaplah hasrat lama. Ia tidak yakin jalan hidupnya akan tetap seperti ini jika di masa lalu ia mengambil jalan menuju ke dunia itu.

Tidak banyak orang yang berkunjung, Bella dengan leluasa berkeliling.

Dua orang sedang melakukan hal yang sama, tentu saja Bella kemudian langsung memusatkan perhatian pada mereka. Serta-merta membuntuti.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak sekolah."

" _Yeah, that's the point_. Aku harus menjadi seperti anak sekolah yang rajin agar puas di tempat seperti ini. Nat, Nat, foto aku sekarang, ya! Nih!"

Bella tersenyum dari belakang si perempuan, yang rambutnya seputih salju dan rautnya—jika saja ada pengukur suhu wajah—sedingin es Antartika. Dia hanya mengambil foto satu kali, dan memberikan kembali ponsel lelakinya. Lelaki itu pun menyalakan kamera ponselnya lagi, memotret beberapa fakta yang tertulis sebagai keterangan artefak yang dipamerkan, sebuah kendi bergambar burung walet.

"Um, permisi ..." Bella tersenyum ketika si 'Nat' refleks menoleh. "Boleh minta tolong foto?"

"Mmmhm." Wanita itu menadahkan tangannya.

Bella langsung menaruh kamera sakunya yang telah dihidupkan di tangan itu. Dia sadar dia diperhatikan oleh pacar berkacamatanya saat berfoto.

"Aaah, apa kau pecinta benda-benda bersejarah atau arkeologi juga?"

Bella menoleh pada si kekasih. Dengan antusias, ia mengangguk.

"Maaf, dia akan berisik kalau bertemu orang yang berhobi sama. Tolong dimaklumi."

"Oooh, tidak apa-apa," Bella dengan riang hati menjawab, menatap si perempuan dengan mata berbinar, "Aku juga suka. Apa pacarmu ini arkeolog atau sedang belajar hal itu?"

"Dia bukan pacarku," sambar Nat.

"Eh ... maaf—"

"Ha ha ha ha, memang bukan pacar," lelaki itu terbahak-bahak, tetapi kemudian mengulurkan tangan. "Kenalkan, aku Alfred. Suami Natalya." Tangannya yang lain menunjuk pada Nat.

Bella awalnya menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati—tetapi kemudian ekspresinya benar-benar berubah ketika mendengar cara perkenalan Alfred. Matanya membelalak dan dia meminta jawaban dengan memandang Natalya tak percaya.

"Hm. Seperti yang kau dengar."

"Oh astaga—" Bella dengan cepat menarik tangannya. "Tidak kusangka! Kalian terlihat muda sekali—mm, sedang bulan madu di sini, ya?"

Natalya menggeleng.

Alfred yang merespons, "Memang masih muda. Dua puluh tiga, omong-omong. Dan ini, mungkin ..." dia mengangkat jari-jarinya dan mulai menghitung dengan gerak bibirnya, "bulan madu keenam atau ketujuh. Kami sudah lima tahun menikah, he he."

" _Mijn God_! Keren sekali!"

"Ya, begitulah. Kenalan sejak SD, kemudian terus sampai kuliah, Natalya sudah siap dan dia pikir dia tak mau terlalu bergantung pada kakak-kakaknya—yeah. Kami menikah secara sederhana di kapel, menyimpan rahasia sampai kami lulus, selesai. Kami menunda untuk punya anak entah sampai kapan. Omong-omong, aku peneliti arkeologi di badan nasional milik Amerika Serikat, datang ke sini untuk liburan sekaligus riset kecil-kecilan. Apa kau juga pekerja di bidang yang sama?"

"Aku bukan arkeolog. Aku bekerja sebagai auditor sebuah perusahaan di Berlin, he he. Aku cuma suka benda-benda kuno—bisa kita berbagi? Dan Natalya, apa kau keberatan aku ikut tur kalian di museum ini?"

"Bukan masalah," jawab Natalya tanpa intonasi yang berarti. Matanya seperti mengatakan dia mengantuk—boleh jadi dia ikut hanya karena Alfred yang begitu berisik ini mendesaknya.

Alfred langsung mengoceh soal penemuan-penemuan timnya, berikut pula beberapa isi museum-museum Amerika bahkan Inggris yang katanya adalah bagian dari kontribusi dia dan kelompoknya. Bella mendengarkan dengan penuh semangat dan sesekali membagi sedikit hal yang ia tahu. Tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang diceritakan Alfred, tapi setidaknya ia yakin, ia bisa membuat kenalan baru ini senang. Terlebih ketika Natalya menimpalinya sesekali, ia sadar bahwa ia diterima oleh wanita itu.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat—dan mencatat beberapa hal—Bella meyakinkan diri bahwa inilah saatnya bagi misinya berlangsung.

"Senang mendengar cerita-ceritamu, Alfred," ia berbicara sambil mengambil  _video recorder_. "Semoga aku bisa ke museum-museum di Amerika untuk melihat-lihat suatu saat nanti. Um, bolehkan, satu pertanyaan lagi?"

"Tentu saja," Alfred, dengan kedua tangan di saku, mengangkat bahu.

"Maaf kalau ini agak berbeda dari yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya. Natalya—bisakah kau juga membantu?" setelah mendapat anggukan dari wanita itu, ia melanjutkan, "kalian sudah menikah cukup lama, apalagi di usia muda. Apa kalian punya sesuatu yang bisa kalian banggakan tentang itu—dan tentu saja termasuk cara-cara agar kalian bisa bertahan dengan kehidupan pernikahan yang ... yah, tidak ada yang bilang bahwa pernikahan itu mudah, bukan?"

Alfred dan Natalya berpandangan.

"Apa kau akan menikah?" Natalya bersuara rendah.

"Ya," dia mengangkat kameranya. Tersenyum dengan gigi-geligi yang tampil sempurna, "Dan aku sedang punya misi. Aku bisa mengirimkannya jika kalian ingin melihat videonya nanti."

"Sepertinya kalian keren," Alfred melirik kamera tersebut. "Oh, apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

"Biar aku saja," sambar Natalya. "Dia bisa mengacaukan dan menambahkan hal-hal yang tak perlu."

Bella sempat tertawa, Alfred mencubit pipi Natalya yang berujung pada tamparan pada lengan lelaki itu.

Dengan lancar namun tetap tenang dan datar, Natalya menjawabnya. Tak membuang waktu lama, Bella segera menyalakan kamera dan berdiri di belakang mereka berdua. Alfred—entah kenapa—langsung mau memegangkan kamera itu untuk Bella.

"Dan Antonio—kau sudah berada di mana di misi ketiga ini? Apa kau sudah menemukan  _golden prize_ -nya? He he~ aku sedang di Museum Thira, dan aku bertemu pasangan yang tak terduga ini! Mereka sudah menikah di usia belasan lima tahun lalu, dan mereka tetap terlihat seperti dua orang yang sedang asyik berpacaran saja. Mereka membagi beberapa hal dengan kita."

"Oohoho—jadi namamu Antonio? Salam kenal, Kawan!" dia melakukan hormat, "Senang berkenalan denganmu! Bella adalah orang yang menyenangkan! Dan apa katanya tadi— _golden prize_? Apa yang kalian cari—"

"Alfred."

"Oh, okay—"

"Natalya bilang bahwa hal terbaik yang bisa kauberi pada orang yang paling kausayangi tidak selalu hal yang manis. Bukan pula senyuman yang dipalsukan cuma demi membuatmu senang. Hal terbaik adalah ketika kau membuktikan bahwa kau selalu ada di saat apapun, bahkan di saat dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Hal yang membuai tak jarang adalah topeng, sedangkan kebersamaan—meski butuh waktu lama untuk membuktikannya—adalah hal terbaik."

Natalya melirik Alfred ketika Bella mengulangi kata-katanya. Dan ia membiarkan saja ketika Alfred mengangkat tangannya ke depan kamera, dan mencium jemarinya.

"Kadang-kadang ada orang yang tak perlu kata-kata. Dia hanya butuh bukti bahwa dia dihargai. Di antara semua hadiah, waktu adalah hal yang paling dia sukai, lihat saja," tambah Alfred, menimpali sesukanya.

" _That's it,_ Antonio! Selamat melanjutkan petualangan hari ini!"

Bella berpamitan dan bahkan memeluk Natalya sebelum pergi. Tak lupa, hadiah seperti yang lain. Dan sedikit tentang tujuan video yang dia buat.

Alfred melirik Natalya ketika Bella keluar dari museum. "Kuharap aku punya ide semacam itu saat pernikahan kita. Nat, kita ulang pesta pernikahan kita, yuk!"

Natalya memandangi bola bening berisi kristal salju itu, dan melihat-lihat gulungan yang katanya adalah undangan.

"Nat."

"Mimpilah, Alfred."

"Yaaah!"

"Cepat. Kita pulang. Kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di sini. Acara Kat malam ini,  _freak_."

"Uhummmm, ayooo, pulaaang!"

* * *

Antonio merasa, bahwa dialah yang paling beruntung dalam misi ini. Dari kejauhan, di Yposkafo, dia melihat seseorang yang bisa menjadi  _golden prize_  dari misinya bersama Bella.

_Orang tua yang satu ini pasti akan membuatku jadi pemenangnya._

Segera saja dia dekati lelaki tua berambut keperakan itu, yang bertas ransel hitam ringan. Merasa bahwa dia tidak punya sarana apapun untuk 'memoduskan' misi ini, dia putuskan untuk langsung memaparkan misinya saja.

Dia dekati orang itu, ketika di balik punggungnya dia berdehem. Saat Antonio berdiri di sampingnya, orang itu menoleh.

"Hah—"

"Oi!"

"Gilbert—oi, sial! Kau!?" dia memukuli punggung kawannya, kemudian mencekik lehernya dengan rangkulan yang keras. "Kukira tadi kau adalah—turis tua—ha ha ha ha ha! Yah, aku gagal, ha ha!"

"Apa, sih! Oiii, sakit!" dia menarik paksa tangan Antonio, melepaskan diri. Begitu bebas, dia terengah-engah. "Dasar. Cih, aku dikira orang tua. Dasar kau, sahabat sendiri saja tidak dikenali. Gila."

"Ha ha ha! Berarti dari belakang kau memang terlihat tua," ia masih menepuk-nepuk pundak Gilbert. "Sedang apa di sini? Duh, aku sudah senang, mengira akulah pemenangnya dengan menemukanmu. Tahunya—yah, dasar."

"Mentang-mentang rambutku putih," Gilbert menampar punggung Antonio. "Aku baru saja selesai berurusan di Athena. Adikku sudah pulang duluan. Sambil menunggu Lizzy punya waktu agar kami bisa sama-sama bertemu di Praha nanti, aku menghabiskan satu-dua hari di sini, ha ha."

"Curang kau. Pacar sendiri ditinggal senang-senang."

"Kau sendiri?" sinis Gilbert. "Lizzy sibuk. Pekerjaan yang harus dia sunting baru bisa selesai dua hari lagi."

"Enak saja. Aku datang bersama Bella—tapi kami jalan sendiri-sendiri."

"Hooo, bertengkar?"

Antonio tertawa sinis sambil menyeringai miring, "Kami sedang berpetualang.  _Get lost in Santorini_. Tunggu kejutannya di hari pernikahan kami," langsung saja, senyumannya berubah cerah, seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapat sekantung besar lolipop.

"Ada-ada saja. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan menyangkaku sebagai orang tua dan soal 'pemenang', ha?"

"Siapa yang berhasil menemukan seorang orang tua, lalu mendapat nasihat yang baik darinya soal pernikahan, dialah pemenangnya. Karena kata-kata dari orang tua adalah hal yang paling bagus sebab mereka adalah seorang yang sudah berpengalaman dan tahu banyak hal yang kita, sebagai orang muda, tidak tahu."

"... Misi kalian sebenarnya soal apa, sih?"

Antonio tertawa, "Tunggulah di pernikahan kami, Gil. Sekarang, mmm, daripada tidak ada sama sekali, kaumau menyampaikan sesuatu pada kami?" ia menyiapkan kamera, "sesuatu yang bisa kami ingat agar kami jadi pasangan yang baik, barangkali?"

"Oh, ha ha! Ini adalah keahlianku—hmm, kau akan merekamnya? Ayo, sini, mana? Arahkan kameranya, Bung!"

"Siaaap!"

Gilbert berdehem sebentar, lalu dengan seringai berpuas dirinya, dia memulai, "Antonio sepertinya punya ide gila dengan tunangannya—dan kukira aku cukup  _awesome_  untuk itu. Nasihat, ya, nasihat! Untuk kalian berdua, tentu saja! Aku tidak perlu mengatakan hal yang panjang, yang penting keren—jadi ... kalian berdua, jangan pernah berhenti jadi  _awesome_ untuk satu sama lain!"

Antonio tergelak, namun memukul punggung Gilbert lalu membiarkannya mengaduh sambil mematikan kamera.

"Saran yang gila, ha ha."

"Gila kerennya," Gilbert mengelus dagu. "Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang kalian lakukan?"

Antonio nyengir, "Hanya sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang biasa orang lain lakukan. Yang kami butuhkan bukan liburan mesra bersama sebelum menikah. Yang kami butuhkan adalah orang-orang baru untuk membuka pikiran dan kata-kata yang bisa memotivasi kami sebagai pasangan."

Gilbert terdiam dan matanya tak berkedip. "Oh, Kawan," dia berkata setelah memandangi sekeliling dengan putaran bola mata yang pelan, "Sepertinya kau menyadarkanku."

"Berterimakasihlah pada Bella."

"Oh. Ah, kurasa Lizzy sudah melakukannya untukku," Gilbert tertawa. "Sekarang, apa yang mau kaulakukan? Berlari keliling Santorini lagi?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Makan? Kautahu tempat yang menyediakan makan siang enak? Aku hanya sarapan dengan roti dan aku lapar sebelum waktunya."

" _Here we go_ , Bung."

* * *

Bella mengunjungi Galeri Mnemossyne dan menemukan banyak hal menarik di sana. Ia membeli beberapa kerajinan tangan dan satu mosaik pantai Fira, dan lukisan kecil Yposkafo. Beberapa gelang untuk teman-temannya—Elizaveta, terutama—dan sepasang kalung untuknya dan Antonio juga masuk ke kantongnya.

Sayangnya, dia tidak menemukan siapapun untuk dia ajak bervideo. Dia bahkan sempat lupa soal misinya ketika melihat-lihat isi galeri dan disapa oleh staf yang ramah-ramah di sana.

Dia mencari bus menuju tujuan berikutnya. Sudah pukul empat sore lewat, hampir tidak ia sadari itu jika dia tidak melihat jam besar yang ada di area galeri.

Bus yang ia temukan sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak muda yang duduk di bagian depan, dan ia pun masuk agak menjauh ke belakang.

Di samping seorang perempuan berambut pendek dia mengambil posisi. Mereka bertemu mata ketika Bella duduk. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling melempar senyum. Ketika itulah, Bella mencoba memutar otak. Mencari kata-kata yang tepat dalam bahasa Yunani. Ada untungnya sering bolak-balik Jerman-Yunani untuk urusan uang (yang makin sering setelah parahnya kasus Euro di Yunani!).

Tapi dia menyerah. Yang ujung-ujungnya hanya membuatnya tersenyum canggung di depan si wanita.

" _Tourist_?" katanya.

"Ya!" dengan bersemangat Bella menjawab. "Anda?"

Ia juga mengangguk. Ramah sekali adalah kesan pertama. Bella memperhatikan kulitnya yang agak kecokelatan dan rambut hitam pendeknya, serta matanya yang berbinar. Dia jadi ragu soal usia perempuan ini. Dari penampilan, Bella percaya orang ini tak lebih tua dari ibunya.

"Aku lahir di sini. Besar di Mesir, dan pada akhirnya ikut suamiku ke Italia."

"Hoo. Anda ingin ke mana? Apa tujuan kita sama? Aku akan ke Pantai Kamari."

"Ah, sama. Suamiku menunggu di sana."

Bella mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau dari mana, Nak?"

Bella merasa agak risih—terlihat sekecil itukah ia? Tapi dengan enteng ia jawab galeri. Lantas dia menambahkan, "Tunanganku juga sudah menunggu di sana, he he."

"Ooh, berlibur bersama, hm? Apa kalian akan menikah di sini? Belakangan ini banyak anak muda yang sepertinya suka sekali menikah di Yunani, terutama Santorini. Anak bungsuku, yang sama sepertimu, sepertinya juga merencakan hal itu.

 _Oh_.  _Dia setua itu!_ Tetapi Bella mencoba tetap santai, "Tidak. Kami memang suka tempat ini tapi kurasa ... menikah di tempat yang dekat dengan keluarga adalah pilihan terbaik."

"Bagus, Sayang," ibu itu menepuk pundak Bella. "Kau jadi mengingatkanku pada keputusan suamiku, hmmm ... mungkin tiga puluh tahun lalu. Atau lebih. Dia bilang padaku yang ingin menikah di Mesir, negara yang punya banyak kenangan untukku, bahwa menikah itu sebaiknya dirayakan dengan keluarga besar, lebih ramai lebih menarik, karena dengan merekalah kau berbagi kebahagiaan. Mereka sudah membuatmu bahagia, kenapa kau pelit membagi hal yang sama dengan mereka? Dan pada akhirnya, kami menikah di Italia, karena keluarga suamiku sebagian besar ada di sana, dan orangtuaku juga sudah pindah ke sana."

Bella sumringah. Dia memekik dalam hati, orang inilah yang akan membuatnya jadi pemenang! Tetapi dia begitu segan untuk menyalakan kamera dan mengajak orang ini berbicara seperti yang dia lakukan pada pasangan-pasangan sebelumnya.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari Imerovigli. Makam kakek dan nenekku ada di sana. Perjalanan ke sana cukup jauh, dari tempat menginap kami di rumah adik iparku di dekat Kamari sana, karenanya kupaksa suamiku tinggal. Aku tidak ingin dia sakit sebelum operasinya." Sambil bercerita, dia menatap jendela.

"Eh, operasi?"

"Hm. Suamiku sakit kanker. Sempat divonis dokter juga. Tetapi dia, ceria seperti biasa, malah tidak mau memikirkannya dan malah mengajakku jalan-jalan mengunjungi saudara-saudaranya."

"Oh astaga ... aku turut sedih mendengarnya ... kapan operasinya diadakan?"

"Dua minggu yang akan datang. Di Italia."

"Hmmm. Semoga operasinya lancar. Aku turut mendoakan, Bu!"

"Terima kasih. Ah, namamu siapa? Kaubisa memanggilku Fairuza."

"Ah ... a-aku Bella! Ya, Bella!"

Fairuza terkekeh. "Nama yang asing, ya? Ya, berbau Mesir. Ayahku berasal dari sana," dia memandangi langit lewat jendela bus yang mulai melaju cepat lagi—karena jalanan semakin sepi. Suasana di langit jadi mendung, Bella tak terlalu menyadarinya. "Aku ingin cepat sampai saja rasanya. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan suamiku selama ini sejak tahu dia menderita kanker."

Bella menarik napas dalam-dalam. Punggung kursi bus di hadapannya dia telusuri dengan jarinya, dengan pelan, dan itu terasa lembut meski kainnya terlihat tua. "Aku kagum dengan pasangan-pasangan seperti Anda. Tidak pernah terlihat bosan, selalu mendampingi—padahal ... sudah berapa lama Anda bersama? He he. Maaf kalau ini menyinggung—aku hanya ingin memberitahu betapa aku ingin menjadi kalian."

"Ah, iya, kau akan menikah, ya, Bella? Mungkin apa yang akan kusampaikan ini berguna. Semoga saja. Yaaah, mungkin kadang-kadang kau berpikir bahwa,  _ah, orang ini lagi, mengurusi orang ini lagi._ Atau  _haaah, dia tidak pernah mengubah kebiasaan buruknya segila apapun aku memintanya! Aku bosan!_  Bohong kalau tidak pernah seperti itu. Tapi ketika kau merasa bahwa dia sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupmu ... meski dia tak selalu memberikan hal baik dan indah seperti yang kaubayangkan ... dia ada untuk memberimu hidup yang lebih bermakna."

"Ibuku juga pernah bilang seperti itu," Bella menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum.

"Nah, banyak orang merasakannya, bukan?" Fairuza tersenyum lembut. Kerut-kerut di wajahnya memang terlihat, tapi itu tidak membuatnya membosankan untuk dilihat. "Mungkin ada saat ketika kau akan berkata,  _kenapa aku memilih dia?_ Tapi ingatlah, sehebat-hebatnya manusia, kita tetap tidak bisa memutar waktu kembali. Dan dengan kehebatan kecil yang kita punya, kita bisa melakukan sedikit keajaiban: menjadi kuat untuk menantang masalah agar bisa kembali berbahagia bersamanya."

Bus itu berhenti sebentar, lampu merah belasan detik harus ditunggu. Bella tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya tidak tahu, namun Fairuza tetap memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah, hm?"

"Akhir musim semi ini."

"Semoga lancar. Dan langgeng, Bella."

Bella masih ingat soal kamera. Tapi tidak ... dia benar-benar segan.

* * *

Tiba di Kamari sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Bella sudah memeluk dan mencium pipi Fairuza karena menyangka mereka akan berpisah. Bella agak menjauh sedikit untuk menelepon Antonio, namun ia sadar Fairuza belum beranjak dari tempatnya sama sekali. Sama-sama sedang menelepon.

"Sebelah siniiii! Kirimu, kirimu! Arah ... jam sembilan!"

Bella langsung menoleh. Di sana, di bawah sebuah payung, Antonio melambaikan tangan seperti anak-anak. Gadis itu berdecak dan tertawa kecil. Langsung berlari kecil ke arah sana.

Antonio tidak sendiri, rupanya. Bella mengernyitkan kening, kurang mengenali siapa itu.

"Bella, ke arah sana juga, ya?" dari belakang, Fairuza menyusulnya. Bella berhenti berlari, membiarkan wanita itu menyejajarkan diri dengannya.

"Ah, iya. Itu, yang memakai kemeja cokelat tua, itu tunanganku."

Fairuza nyaris berhenti, "Heei, di sampingnya itu suamiku!"

"—Ha?"

Fairuza terkekeh, Bella pun akhirnya tertawa. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama.

* * *

"Dan kautahu, Bella," Antonio menggandeng pundak lelaki yang ia kenalkan sebagai Fabrizio itu. "Dia ini kakeknya si kembar Feliciano dan Lovino!"

"Astaga!" Bella langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada lelaki yang duduk di samping Fairuza itu. "Kenapa hari ini aku bertemu orang-orang yang di luar dugaan semua, sih?"

Fabrizio tertawa keras, memperlihatkan jiwa mudanya. Bella takkan mungkin mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang penderita penyakit berat jika tanpa cerita Fairuza. Lelaki itu pun mengacak rambut Bella, "Jadi, kalian sekarang seri, hm? Antonio sudah cerita soal perlombaan kalian. Tidakkah kalian ingin memasukkan kami ke dalam video? Atau kau sudah melakukannya dengan Fairuza? Aaah, curang!"

"Belum," Fairuza menyahut, "Bella bahkan tidak bercerita soal itu. Anak ini agak malu-malu," ia merangkul Bella dengan erat. Menanggapi Bella yang terkikik malu, "Duh, Sayang, tidak usah segan begitu, aku tidak berjiwa setua yang kaukira~"

Antonio berdiri, mengambil posisi di belakang Bella setelah menaruh kameranya di atas meja. "Jadi, apa kalian sudah punya kata-kata untuk kami? Minta tolong, ya, Paman, Bibi!"

Fabrizio mengacungkan jempol. Dengan Bella yang berada di antara mereka, dia hanya bisa menggenggam tangan istrinya dan memperlihatkannya ke atas meja.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, Antonio, Bella. Sebagai orang tua, yang bisa kami sampaikan adalah ... jangan pernah dahulukan egomu."

"Dan kelak, jika punya anak, jangan bertengkar di depan mereka."

"Jangan pernah lupakan kejujuran."

"Saling pengertian adalah komponen utamanya."

Antonio pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Bella, "Kami bertemu orang-orang yang luar biasa hari ini. Terutama Paman Fabrizio dan Bibi Fairuza. Kami ingin sehebat kalian sebagai pasangan!"

"—Hei, bukankah aku seharusnya dipanggil kakek olehmu? Feli dan Lovi 'kan cucu-cucuku?"

"Hush," potong Fairuza, "panggilan 'nenek' terlalu tua untukku."

Disahut oleh gelak tawa mereka semua.

Antonio tidak jadi mengulurkan tangan ketika Fairuza berbicara lagi. "Kalian tahu kenapa kalian ditakdirkan sama-sama 'menang' dalam perlombaan keren kalian hari ini?"

"Kenapa, Bi?"

"Tidak perlu mengedepankan siapa yang 'menang' dan siapa yang 'kalah' dalam hidup berdampingan. Kalian menjalaninya bersama, kalian pun akan sampai di titik-titik penting secara bersamaan pula. Tidak ada yang lebih dulu, tidak ada yang tertinggal. Suami-istri yang baik adalah yang selalu bergandengan tangan, secara denotatif ataupun konotatif, yang bekerja sama, bukan yang saling berkompetisi."

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan senja di Restoran To Pinakio, dan makan malam di sana. Tidak ada satu pun cerita tentang pasangan-pasangan yang mereka temui di jalan, karena sesuai perjanjian, video itu akan diberikan pada Elizaveta untuk diedit dan baru ditayangkan di hari resepsi pernikahan.

"Aku benar-benar puas," Antonio, melahap habis sisa-sisa  _pastitsio_ -nya.

"Yah, berlibur bersama memang menyenangkan, bermesraan berdua memang manis," Bella menyuap salad  _horiatiki_  yang masih banyak itu. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak suka ini."

Ada sepasang turis yang masuk ke restoran, bergandengan tangan dan tak lepas bahkan ketika mereka menemukan kursi. Antonio menatap mereka seolah mengenalnya, tetapi dia diam saja. Lelaki pirang dengan wanita berkulit kecokelatan itu sepertinya sangat familiar ... tapi ia abaikan saja.

Tangan Antonio menyusuri meja dan merangkul jemari tangan kiri Bella, meraupnya untuk sebuah pelukan.

Bella tertawa kecil, lalu mengangkat tangan mereka. Mencium tangan Antonio sambil tersenyum geli.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka berjalan menyusuri sekitar sebelum memutuskan untuk memanggil taksi. Malam di berbagai belahan dunia tak pernah terlihat begitu berbeda, tetapi selalu ada keindahan yang tak sama yang disajikannya. Antonio ingin merenung soal itu, tetapi dia dikejutkan oleh sepasang anak kecil yang berkejaran—salah satu yang berambut pirang berteriak kencang pada gadis di belakangnya yang memakai bunga di kepala.  _Kakakku di sebelah sanaaaa!_  katanya, yang membuat Antonio tersenyum kecil.

Bella tak mau melepaskan tangan Antonio. Melihat dua orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka, seorang laki-laki dengan luka di hidungnya dengan perempuan berambut hitam yang tampak biasa saja namun menggenggam erat tangan yang menggenggam jemarinya, membuat Bella yakin; aura malam ini memberikan banyak kehangatan.

Ada sebuah acara di tebing sekitar Kamari sana, sepertinya hanya sebuah pesta kecil, dengan cahaya kuning yang temaram namun romantis.

Dua orang berada di meja yang khusus, lebih penuh bunga dan lilinnya lebih banyak. Yang laki-laki berpakaian formal, jas hitam dan dasi merah, si perempuan bergaun putih dengan tiara berhias bunga.

Terlalu asyik memperhatikan, Bella tak menyadari tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Tidak keras, tapi cukup membuat Bella terhenti.

"Bel."

"Eeeh? Aah—'Tonio, 'Tonio!"

Antonio berhenti dan menoleh. Bella telah tak mengacuhkannya, dia berbicara dengan mata berbinar pada orang yang memegang tangannya tadi.

"Ada apa? Eh, siapa ini? Bel?"

"Ayo!" Bella langsung menarik Antonio ke salah satu meja, dia diikuti oleh seorang wanita dengan rambut bergelung tinggi di samping dan juntaian anak rambut ikal longgar di dekat telinganya. Bella langsung duduk di sana dan seseorang menghampiri lagi.

"Bellaaaaa! Heeei, heei, apa ini pacar yang kauceritakan itu? Wohooo!"

Bella ber- _sshh_  pada lelaki berkacamata tersebut. Lalu dia tersenyum dan menatap Antonio, "Kenalan baruku. Bertemu di museum tadi. Kau akan melihat mereka di videonya nanti," membuat Antonio mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menyalami Alfred. Bella kemudian berpindah pada Natalya, "Nat, tidak usah repot-repot membawakan makanan untuk kami. Kami baru saja makan malam."

" _Cocktail_?"

Antonio dan Bella saling lirik. " _Doesn't matter_!" seru Bella.

Alfred berbicara hal-hal remeh-temeh pada Antonio. "Ini resepsi pernikahan kakakku. Dan tebak—ini hal yang sangat menarik! Mempelai wanitanya adalah kakak tertua istriku, ha ha ha!"

Antonio kaget ketika disebut  _istri_ , dan Alfred pun menjelaskan hal yang kurang lebih sama dengan yang barusan di museum.

Bella hanya memperhatikan, dan saat itulah dua orang yang pasti adalah mempelai, datang menghampiri. Mereka membawa sebuah persegi panjang seperti bingkai foto, dengan beberapa bentuk hati di dalamnya.

"Selamat malam," yang wanita mengulurkan tangan, "Aku Yekaterina, kakak Natalya. Natalya sudah bercerita tentangmu—dan kami ingin kalian berdua melakukan ini," ia mendekatkan bingkai tersebut. "Dan ini Matvey—maksudku Matthew, suamiku."

Matthew hanya tersenyum. Tapi ramah dan berkesan sekali. Ia pun memberikan sebuah karton tebal kecil yang dibentuk hati, dibukakannya. "Tolong tulis nama kalian di sini, sebagai kenang-kenangan untuk kami. Dan di bagian luarnya, inisial kalian berdua."

Bella memperhatikan, karton bentuk hati yang sama ada di dalam bingkai tersebut. Ternyata bagian atasnya sedikit renggang agar dapat memasukkan benda-benda ini.  _Betapa manisnya_!

"Ini pesta pribadi kami—kami sebelumnya sudah mengadakan acara di Kanada beberapa minggu lalu. Senang bertemu kalian—yang kata Natalya akan menikah sebentar lagi. Kami juga senang kalian bisa jadi bagian dari acara spesial kami ..." dia melirik suaminya, "sepertinya sangat menyenangkan jika kami bisa ikut ke acara kalian. Tapi ... kalian akan membuat acara di Jerman, ya?"

Menerima spidol dari Matthew, Bella pun menjawab, "Kami juga begitu! Aah, yaaa, di Jerman. Kami berdua tinggal di sana, soalnya."

"Sayang sekali ... sepertinya ..." ia mendelik ke sisi kirinya lagi. "Ah, aku dan Matthew akan sama-sama sibuk setelah ini. Betapa kami ingin menjadi bagian dari kalian juga, he he. Soalnya, kata Natalya, acara kalian akan menarik, terutama misi itu."

Bella termenung sebentar, menatap bingkai yang diletakkan di hadapannya.

"Ah, kalian tetap bisa menjadi bagian dari acara kami!" Bella menjentikkan jari. "Boleh aku memakai ide soal bingkai berisi kartu hati ini? Kalau iya, dengan begitu kalian akan tetap 'ikut' ke acara kami!"

"Ide bagus! Kenapa tidak, Bella? Dengan senang hati!"

"Senang mendengarnya—terima kasih, Yekaterina!"

Bella pun menuliskan namanya dan nama Antonio di dalam. Antonio yang membuatkan inisial di bagian depannya, dengan gambar mawar kecil sebagai hiasan.

Yekaterina dan Matthew kembali ke meja mereka. Lagu berganti menjadi yang lebih lembut. Bella dan Antonio menikmatinya hingga acara hampir selesai, barulah mereka memutuskan untuk benar-benar pulang.

Sebelum pulang, Bella mengatakan pada Antonio hal yang dibisikkan Yekaterina sebelum mereka meninggalkan meja tadi.

" _Kau tahu apa yang lebih menyenangkan daripada pernikahan itu sendiri, Bella?"_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Kehidupan setelah pernikahannya. Kau pasti punya rasa takut, aku bertaruh. Tapi kebanggaan ketika kau berhasil melewati banyak hal berdua, akan lebih besar dari rasa takut itu."_

Di dalam taksi, tak jauh sebelum sampai di hotel tempat mereka menginap, Bella bertanya.

"Apa yang lebih baik daripada menyesatkan diri di jalan-jalan Santorini?"

"Hmmm?"

"Mendapatkan berbagai pelajaran di dalamnya."

**end.**

* * *

info: tempat-tempat di fic ini, berikut info-infonya didapatkan melalui riset kecil-kecilan.  _tripadvisor_  dan  _google map_  ada untuk itu semua, kawan! dan semoga suatu saat nanti, saya atau para pembaca bisa menyaksikan tempatnya langsung =]

.

a/n: kayaknya ini fic buatanku dengan pairing keroyokan di satu tempat sekaligus yang pertama di hetalia deh hAHAHAHAHA kay. ada tiga pairing yang disisipkan belakangan karena sebelumnya nggak dapet slot ... if you squint, eng/sey, sea/wy dan aus/viet adalah yang kumaksud. teehee.

fabrizio/fairuza? yeesssss, grandpa rome/mama egypt wwwww

dan pernah baca paparazzi, fic kikuwan-ku tentang idol x fan itu? nah ini masih satu setting dengan fic itu. di paparazzi, kiku dan mei ketemu secara kebetulan di yunani—mei melarikan diri dari kehidupan idol dan kiku kerja di anak perusahaan yao di sana—lalu jadian di sana. senang rasanya bisa bikin fic sambung-sambungan secara terselubung gitu wkwkwk

and—yes, greece is my dreamland. i love the whole world! wwww

sebelumnya, pengen bikin spa/bel versi au!verse dengan bella sebagai auditor dan antonio sebagai agrostolog (ahli rerumputan) atas ide dari alya dan lala ... tapi karena plot yang kuciptain agak-agak remvonggg jadi akhirnya ganti jadi trip!fic aja. but di sini profesi bella-antonio masih tetap yang itu, kok (makanya antonio nanya ke mei soal cinta beda profesi wkwk)

sorry for the long note, here's virtual potato for you (_ _) /wat

thanks for reading, ya, really! m(_ _)m


End file.
